


7:45 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The roses were beautiful in my coffin,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell.





	7:45 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''The roses were beautiful in my coffin,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell before his body tensed.

THE END


End file.
